At present, with the continuous development of the technologies of smart mobile computing devices, users increasingly prefer to use mobile computing devices to browse a variety of web content, e.g., text, news, videos, pictures, images, animations, etc. Mobile computing devices generally display a variety of web content through various browsers.
When a browser displays a web page of web content, e.g., news information, one way of displaying web content is to use a common waterfall layout. The web content displayed may be called an information flow. Due to the limited size of the screen of the mobile computing device, generally only a part of the content of such information flow is displayed in a current interface of the browser, while other parts are not displayed. If it is detected that the user swipes the screen of the mobile computing device, the web content not displayed will be displayed in the current interface.
However, the content displayed in a current interface of a typical browser may include many types of information that have different functions and may not need to be all displayed in the current interface. For example, the displayed content may include news information as well as a navigation bar, a search portal, etc. Therefore, to improve user experience, there is a need for a method that implements a natural transition or switching between the different functional content to be displayed in the interface.